In a surgical operation, in the case where a biological tissue is invaded by operation works, adhesion occurs by inflammation during the process of tissue cure of that site, and normal actions of tissues or organs are hindered by the adhesion, thereby possibly producing a problem as a complication after the operation. For example, in an abdominal region, intestinal obstruction which is caused due to adhesion between an intestinal tract and a peritoneum after the operation is a critical complication.
For the purpose of preventing such adhesion after the operation from occurring, a bioabsorbable adhesion preventive material is sometimes used while expecting a barrier effect between tissues or organs.
As materials of adhesion preventive materials, there have hitherto been proposed, for example, a fibrous cellulose which is produced by microorganisms (Patent Document 1); a dry film of a polyion complex of an acidic polysaccharide containing an anionic group (a carboxyl group or a sulfonic group) and a basic polysaccharide containing a cationic group (an amino group) such as chitosan (Patent Document 2); a membrane of an intermacromolecular complex of a carboxyl-containing polysaccharide and a polyether (Patent Document 3); and an aqueous formulation containing polysaccharide dextrin (Patent Document 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2853165
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-116765
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-511897
Patent Document 4: JP-T-2003-520243